The Battle of the Lucy Lovers!
by angelheartz
Summary: It all started with a mission, then a spa, a game, and a ball. What could be weirder than this? NaLu all over.
1. Introduction

Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I reside in Magnolia and a Fairy Tail wizard. A lot has happened when I came to Fairy Tail. I met lots of people and made friends with them. I almost forgot, I'm also writing a novel and I already chose my first reader! But Gray already read the first part and is now asking that he be my first reader. I am also a Celestial Mage and a member of Fairy Tail's strongest group. The keys I have are Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio, Gemini, Aries, Sagittarius, Horologium, Lyra, Crux, and Canis Minor. I have eight gold keys and four silver keys. The golden keys are very rare and the silver keys are those that you can buy in shops. The golden keys that I haven't achieved yet are Leo, Pieces, Libra and Capricorn.

Well, enough about me, let's recognize the other members of Fairy Tail's strongest group.

**Natsu Dragneel** is an ability type Fire wizard. He is a Dragon Slayer, like Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox. His partner is a blue cat, an Exceed named Happy. Natsu was raised by the dragon Igneel. His hair is pink and he always wears a scarf made up of dragon scales, a gift from Igneel. When you ride on a train and see a person ready to throw up, it's Natsu. He has motion-sickness.

**Happy** is Natsu's partner with blue fur and he possesses 'Aera', an ability which lets you grow wings and fly. He has a crush on Carla, another Exceed and Wendy's partner but is often ignored by her. He met two Exceeds during the chase for them in Edolas, a parallel universe with the same people but with different personalities as Earthland's. Those two Exceeds were his parents but he had no clue, as usual. Their names were Lucky and Merl. He often says the catchphrase "Aye, sir!" or simply just "Aye!".

**Gray Fullbuster** is an ice wizard. His ability is the maker type. His mentor is Ul and her senior pupil is Lyon Vastia. His hair is dark blue and he has an extreme—in every sense of the word—habit of stripping. If you spot a guy wearing only his underwear, I have no doubt it's him.

**Erza Scarlet** is an S-class wizard, like Gildarts Clive and Mirajane Strauss. She is also known as "Fairy Queen, Titania".Her magic is requipping, one that lets you change your armor and weapon fast. Her hair is scarlet and she has a fetish for role-plays. She does vocal exercises every time she hears there's an unoccupied slot in a play and she carries around each costume she used in the previous plays every time we go on a trip to work on a request. She always wears armor since she says she's comfortable when she's wearing armor.

**_How about more of Fairy Tail's members?_**

**Wendy Marvell** is an ability type Air wizard, often called the "Maiden of the Sky" or "Sky Dragon Slayer." Her partner is another Exceed named Carla, who also possesses the same magic as Happy. She was also raised by a dragon like Natsu. That dragon's name was Grandine. She was a former member of the guild Cait Shelter, but recently learned that the guild and all of it's members were just illusions. Later, she joined Fairy Tail together with Carla and they were welcomed warmly.

**Carla** is Wendy's partner with white fur and she possesses the same magic as Happy. She ignores Happy, who is hopelessly in love with her, when he comes to court her. With an ability called precognition, she is able to see visions of future locations and events.

**Makarov Dreyar** is Fairy Tail's master, often called 'gramps' by Natsu and Gray. He is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, like Jura Neekis. He considers all of Fairy Tail's members his children. He is capable of using multiple magic, including Giant magic and Fairy Law, the most powerful spell he uses and also one of the legendary spells developed by Fairy Tail. His grandson is Laxus Dreyar. He is actually quite small but also very powerful. I think the sentence 'small but terrible' suits him.

**Mirajane Strauss** serves as Fairy Tail's bartender and a cover girl for the Weekly Sorcerer's magazine. Her magic is Take Over, like her siblings Lisanna and Elfman. She is also known as "Demon Mirajane". In her younger years, she and Erza took on a very fierce rivalry. Her most known Take Over is Satan Soul, which was used during the Battle of Fairy Tail.

**Elfman Strauss** is Mira's younger brother. He specializes in Take Over magic called Beast Soul on will. He is a large man who is obsessed with spouting speeches with what a 'real man' should do and often calls himself a man but is often emotionally sensitive.

**Lisanna Strauss** is Mira and Elfman's younger sister and Natsu's childhood friend. She was thought to be dead until she went back with us from Edolas to Earthland. She specializes in Take Over- like her siblings- and was seen transforming into a rabbit and bird in her younger years with Natsu.

**Cana Alberona** is Fairy Tail's biggest drinker. She specializes in Card Magic and is the most senior of their guild's generation. She can drink lots of barrels of alcohol without getting drunk and she is very short-tempered.

**Macao Conbolt** is Romeo's father and Natsu's acquaintance. His magic is Purple Flare transformation. He is often seen with his friend, Wakaba, drinking and gossiping about their own fellow comrades. He also once transformed into a gecko to look like Natsu and to pay for his debt when he was saved on Mt. Hakobe.

**Romeo Conbolt** is Macao's son and Natsu's friend. He calls Natsu "Natsu-nee" to show respect. He often wishes to become a mage as soon as possible and that makes his father proud.

**Wakaba Mine** is Macao's partner. He is a perverted old man who cares deeply for his friends but is mostly seen staring lustfully at Mira-san.

**Gajeel Redfox **is another Dragon Slayer with a partner who can transform into another appearance named Pantherlily. He is hot-tempered and usually boasts about his cat. Natsu and he bicker constantly over childish things.

**Juvia Lockser **is a Water Mage and is extremely obsessed with Gray. She has a very wild imagination that made her think that I'm her love rival!

**Levy McGarden** is my best friend and she supports me in pursuing my writings. She is a member of Team Shadow Gear, along with Jet and Droy, her loyal companions.

_**I could go on, but I'm too excited! You know me, Lucy Heartfilia, a very hopeless romantic... Well then, let's start my love story, the Battle of the Lucy Lovers!**_


	2. Just For The Rent

_**Hey, everyone! Angelheartz here! I just wanna say before you read this story, that this is my first time doing this, so, sorry for the short chapters and enjoy! This story is based on Lucy's point of view or POV. And oh, I forgot to put this here…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and sadly, not mine… **_

* * *

><p>As I walked out the door of my house, I saw him, the lion-headed bastard. He tried hitting on me and when I ignored him, he went off and hit on other girls. Not that I mind him hitting on others after me. I hate playboys like him. Loke walked towards me and I started to panic. I have no idea why I'm panicking. I just wish it isn't showing.<p>

"Hey." He smirked, touching his eyeglasses. As usual, that's his first move.

"Hey." I replied, walking away.

'_That person does not know when to give up, does he?'_ I thought, kicking a pebble towards the river.

As I walked, I heard footsteps approaching. I recognized the sound of how their feet shuffle. I also heard flapping. I turned around, expecting to see Natsu and Happy.

"Eeeek!" I shrieked, totally surprised to see them wearing masks like the one Happy wore in the Everlue Mansion. Natsu laughed, holding his stomach. I was so pissed off, I nearly strangled him.

"What are—"I saw him holding a paper that looked like a request. My eyes widened in realization as it was another S-class request. This time, I didn't hesitate to hit him on the head. He looked pitiful, having a large bump on his head.

"Are you suicidal? You already know what happened last time! You don't know how crazy scary Erza looked when we answered the request on Galuna Island, don't you?" I shouted, terrified of being tied up by Erza, again.

'_She's scarier in real life than in my imagination.'_ I shrugged.

Natsu laughed. He laughed. I'm friggin scared of Erza and he laughed. What in the world is happening to him?

_'Maybe he hit his head somewhere or-'_Natsu interrupted my thoughts.

"We will assist Erza in this request. She asked us, so we will follow her. AND, the price is 3,360,000 jewels! She said we could divide the price equally, so…" Natsu went on, I was computing already when he said the price. _'Let's see, 3,360,000 divided by 4… hmm… 840,000 jewels! So, 840,000 divided by 70,000… It's the exact fee I need to pay my rent for one whole year!'_

"It's-" "840,000 jewels." He finished, cutting me off once again. "So, 840 thousand jewel... It will last you three months right?"

"Natsu, it'll last a year." Happy corrected.

_'Even the cat knows his Maths.'_

"Sure, I'll join but lose that mask."

There's no turning back now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review this chapter, I would really appreciate it! <strong>_

_**And sorry if Erza and Gray haven't appeared yet, but they will in the next chapters…**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	3. Surprise!

_**Hey, y'all! Angelheartz is back in action! Sorry for the late update and I hope that you don't kill me… Anyways, let's start with the story but before that:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima belongs to Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima…**_

_**That doesn't make sense, right? In other words, Fairy Tail does not belong to me. **_

* * *

><p>'<em>I cannot believe this! The rails are being fixed?' <em>I angrily thought, facing Natsu and the others.

"What do we do now?" I asked them. Erza, Natsu and Gray exchanged looks.

"Here's the thing." Erza started to explain.

'_I think I won't like what she'll say next.' _ I started sweating when she paused.

"The three of us, our magic powers, are needed to defeat the said strong monsters surrounding the village. We will retrieve something for the village elder and he says it's harder than I have ever imagined. I, personally, beg you to please drive the car to the destination." I knew it."I'm counting on you." She said, her eyes flashed. Eeeeeep!

"Aye, sir!" I replied, running to the vehicle.

"Slow down!" I heard Natsu grumble. The SE (Sell Energy) plug is inflating and my vision is becoming blurry. Awhile ago, we almost hit a boulder of rock. Luckily, Erza turned the wheel. We were speeding about one hundred twenty kilometers per minute.

"We're here." She said nonchalantly. She removed the SE plug from my arm and walked toward a mountain.

"There's nothing here." I stated, seeing no entrance to a village or the mere feeling that a village existed here.

"The village is protected by magic but somehow monsters passed through the barrier." She explained then turned towards the mountain. "We, Fairy Tail wizards have arrived!"

In just a split second, the ground shook, alarming us. The mountain split into two and revealed a large village and in the middle of it, an ancient tower stood erect.

Erza approached the village elder's house just beside the forest, which surrounds the tower. I felt a pair of eyes gaze upon our faces.

"Show me your guild's symbol." A hoarse voice demanded.

Natsu pointed towards his arm, Erza requipped into a sarashi so that the symbol will be seen on her arm, Gray… didn't have to do anything since he stripped, and I raised my right hand.

"They're the real deal." A much younger voice chimed in.

"Please, come in. Make yourselves a t home." The elder offered, eyeballing Gray, whom I think thought that Gray stripped intentionally and is normally rude.

When I entered, I thought I was in heaven, though I don't really know what it feels like to be in heaven. The air smelled nice, so sweet and not the kind of smell that makes you go to the comfort room and throw up. It smelled perfect and I think it is best for Natsu's senses. The furniture too, were spotless white.

The elder motioned to a young man and after a few minutes, he came back with cold drinks.

"We are always happy to serve Fairy Tail wizards but now, we need your help. This mission is different than all our other requests." He pulled out a very old scroll from nowhere. " This is a map of our village. As you can see, this is our respected tower," He pointed at the middle. "this is the forest surrounding the tower, and this is the village. Now, your mission is to retrieve a bronze chest from the tower. It contains all of our important cultural heritage needed for our holy week of praising our god."

"How is this different from all your other requests?" Gray asked, now dressed completely after being pummeled several times by Erza.

"A child saw a very dangerous insignia. The man wore black armor and bore the symbol of the dark guild, Oracion Seis. That Oracion Seis member is in the tower, probably searching for our most treasured object."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how did y'all like it? Please review this chapter so I can see how I can improve on my story…<strong>_

_**Thanks for readin'!**_


	4. Friendly Reunion?

_**Yo Ho! How are you all, readers and fellow authors? Angelheartz is getting revved up by this story, she wants to finish it in a day! Wish me luck…. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima and not by me…. **_

* * *

><p>"Gate to the Clock, I open thee, Horologium!" I called one of my spirits and scrambled to find shelter in Horologium's depths.<p>

"I'm tired, she says." Horologium said. My words can be heard from outside so he says them for me. He is such a very friendly spirit.

"Carry your own weight, I say." Natsu mimicked Horologium.

Erza told us to go our separate ways and that with the groupings 'Natsu and Lucy' and 'Gray and Erza', she said nothing could go wrong. Our team headed to the northern part of the forest while Team Erza, as I call it, went to the southern part of the forest. The reason that we had to go our separate ways was because the elder forgot which part of the forest has the entrance to the tower and when we asked the villagers, they said that it was kept a secret from them.

"I used up my magic too much, she says."

"Then unsummon your spirit and let me carry you, I say." He replied, still mimicking Horologium. He turned his head away to probably hide his blush but he failed. I saw it nice and clear.

"Horo," I called my spirit friend. "You can rest now."

Horologium nodded and vanished. Natsu crouched bit and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my cheeks burn. He held my ankles and started searching for the entrance.

"Jeez, you're heavy." Natsu complained.

"Jeez, you're annoying." I replied, insulted that he called me heavy.

"Spoiled."

"Stupid."

"Wide-eyed."

"Slanted eyes."

"Motion-sick."

"As—Hey! You're talking about yourself, Natsu the slug." I retorted, deciding to call him slug because of his speed.

"How about you walk yourself to the tower? It's over there." He pointed to a tall and old building.

'_Yep, it's the ancient tower, all right.'_

I climbed off Natsu and started walking towards the temple. Inside the temple, we saw two passages.

'_Ah. I guess one of the passages here is the one that leads to the chest and the other leads to Oracion Seis.' _I shivered at that thought.

"Okay…two people, two passages. It's decided, then! We will split up." He said, running towards the passage to the left.

'_How cruel! He didn't even give a minute to hear my opinion. Fine. If you want to play it that way, I shall do it.' _I thought, marching towards the passage to the right. _'Please don't let anybody or anything appear! Except the chest.'_

It was so dark that I tripped a couple of times. Now I'm regretting that I left my torch at the camp.

"Hn. What are you doing here?" That voice was painfully familiar and I'm guessing that that person's power is stronger than mine.

'_At least I know it's human.'_

There was a hole on the ceiling that let the light pass through. The person approached the light and let it hit his face. My eyes widened as I slowly processed what was happening.

"Remember me, princess? "He smirked.

'_No, it can't be. It can't be him.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How's this? Hiiiiyah! Oh, man. It's getting late and now I'm also tired. I think I can't fulfill my wish that I would finish my story in a day but, please wait for the next chapter because I'm getting… sleepy. <strong>_

_**Anyways, please review this chapter! This is Angelheartz, providing you a story of my imagination!**_

_**Stand, bow, AYE! **_


	5. Revenge

_**Angelheartz is all hyper y'all! Just woke up from my slumber so, totally still sleepy. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's property… and not mine. **_

* * *

><p>Bickslow, one of Laxus' bodyguards and a member of the Thunder God Tribe or Raijin Tribe is in the ancient tower I'm in.<p>

'_Why is he here? '_

When Laxus surrounded Magnolia with thunderbolt lacrima, Bickslow confronted me and I lost. Afterwards, I regained consciousness and noticed that Natsu was carrying me to the forest where Fairy Tail's medicinal advisor, Porlyusica-san, treated my injuries.

'_He has got to pay for the injuries that he caused me and the burden he has put on Fairy Tail for months, maybe even years. But for now, I have to be brave.'_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best to hide my fears.

"Trying to put a brave face, are you?" He dodged my question. "Do you still remember the pain I caused on your body? On your weak, worthless body?"

'_I have to admit, the pain still lingered on my body whenever that memory comes rushing in my head. I hate how he keeps on rubbing these kinds of things in.'_

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, gripping on the Fleuve D'Etoiles or the 'River of Stars'. "Let's just get on with this."

"As you wish, mademoiselle."

He manipulated his dolls, ordering them to attack. They hit my weak spots and eventually, I fell. He smirked, probably thinking that it was an easy victory but when I stood up once again, his smirk faded.

"You Fairy Tail wizards truly make my day."

"This is what you give to your ally? You are also one of us! Treating your fellow guild members this way disgusts me. Traitor! You are even wearing a dark guild's symbol."

I fell on my knees and felt hot tears slide down my cheeks to my lap.

A single 'Hn' was all I heard from the earful that I gave him.

"You sure talk loud, missy."

I punched the floor, ignoring the pain that reached all the parts of my body. I stood up again.

'_It doesn't matter how it hurts right now. I should avenge the guild!'_

"I swear on the name of my guild that I will protect my guild from further damage, both physically and mentally. Be gone, traitor!"

I enveloped him with the whip and pulled so I can feel his bones break. He screamed in pain and I tightened the grip of the whip upon him.

He laughed. "This has no effect on me, weakling."

"Oh, really? You're joking. "I scoffed. "I heard you—"

"Do not let your senses deceive you or let your emotions get the best of you. You should've known that I was bluffing." He smirked.

"You have no right to lecture me, traitor. Prepare to be punished."

"Let's see about that." His smirk grew wider."My babies, finish this wretched girl."

The dolls went full speed and performed a barrage on my body. I couldn't count the number of hits because they were everywhere and they were fast.

"This is just my warm-up." Bickslow grinned.

"And this is just my exercise. You haven't felt my Spirits' strength yet." I answered, reaching in my pocket for Taurus' key. My eyes widened.

'_No, why did I have to lose magic power now?'_

I was frozen in that position and unknown to me, Bickslow whispered to his dolls . They created a formation while he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, everyone." I whispered, letting myself open to all attacks.

A shot of green light passed through me and I felt nothing but pain and defeat. Only thing I know right now is that that wasn't the full effect of his magic and that somebody managed to shield me. A few seconds later, I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of chapter four. Thanks for reading everyone and be sure to wait for the next chapter! I seriously wanna know who saved Lucy (even though I'm the one who wrote the story)and give that person lots of hugs and kisses!<strong>_

_**Please review this chapter. xoxo**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	6. Instincts

_**Angelheartz just drank chocolate and is playing 'You Already Know' by Train and it's getting her all hyper! Now, let's start this rockin' story and party all day with my friend Shuiro who helped me in this whole story… Love you all! 3**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not mine …*cries in a corner of the room***_

* * *

><p>I groaned. My whole body is numb and I cannot move it so much. I opened my eyes and I was covered in bandages. I want to thank the one who saved me but I have to finish the battle between Bickslow and me. I tried to stand up but I fell right away. I screamed in desperation and felt tears run down my cheeks.<p>

"You shouldn't push yourself too much." A calm, yet worried voice came out from behind the trees.

'_Where am I? Trees? Oh, I'm in the forest.'_

I leaned back to the tree and squinted because my back was also injured.

"Loke, where's the temple? I have to go there now or else—"

"You're wounded. At least take time to heal. Besides, Natsu can take care of himself."

"But… fine." I gave up.

'_It's pretty useless to argue with him. He never gives up.' _

I touched my lips, it was all dry. I licked them and noticed right away that Loke was observing oh-so-quietly.

"You want some juice?"

I nodded.

"Ouch." I whispered quietly to myself so that he won't notice but it was the other way around.

"I told you to stop moving, right?" he said, walking behind the tree and I swear I saw light or glowing coming from the tree.

Seconds later, he came back with a glass of juice. I reached out but my arm ached. The numbness of my body started to fade away and I felt like all the parts of my body will fall off. He noticed my pain so he gently put it down on my lap. He lifted my chin up, gazed in my eyes then he lifted the glass up to my lips and I drank the juice he gave me.

"You shouldn't move yourself too much. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said, worry etched on his face.

'_I really appreciate his care but the Mr. Nice Guy act is too much. Hmm… this juice is delicious! And that glowing awhile ago, maybe his magic is summoning.'_

"Thanks." I yawned.

"Wait here." He ordered.

"Okay."

I stared at the sky and searched for constellations. It was nighttime already, the sun has set. I love the feeling of staying under the night sky, so dark and quiet.

'_It's nighttime already? How many hours was I passed out?'_

I spotted a constellation, the pattern of the Lion.

'_Ah, found one. Leo the Lion, eh? I wonder what he looks like.'_

A breeze passed by and I noticed a figure walk near, dragging something with it.

"I'm back." He called out, carrying a mat. "You're shivering." He brought out a blanket and covered me with it.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him. He smiled back and spread the mat on the grassy land. He lifted me gently and laid me on the mat cautiously. He sat near my head, laid my head on his lap, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"So, what brought you here?" I asked.

'_Oops, that's a stupid question. '_I thought, realizing that I asked a question that has a very noticeable answer. But that certain question raised my curiosity level from 60% to 70%.

He looked away and blushed. He didn't look like he had any plans of hiding his blush, though.

"Instincts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH. MY. GOD. I am sooo totally red in the face right now! So, how'd you like it, Shuiro?LOL<strong>_

_**Please review this chapter! **_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	7. Gift from the Sky

_**Hello again! Angelheartz is revved up this day and is singing "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. I know you are very sick of seeing this li'l part of my intro everyday but here it is: **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima is the author of Fairy Tail and sadly not mine.**_

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Natsu asked.<p>

It was pretty obvious that he spent all night searching and worrying for me because of the dark circle under his eyes. 

"I found the bronze chest so that means that we cleared the mission!" He said, and then he looked at me in horror. "Did you… encounter an Oracion Seis member? You're all injured."

He looked worried and I'm very sure that he'll pummel the person responsible to his death since he sees me as his close friend.

'_Thank you, Natsu for worrying about me. You're the best friend that I could ever wish for.'_

Two hours ago, Loke carried me to the elder's house and we reunited with the others there. Natsu was holding the bronze chest; he was running and screaming around like a retard. Erza was lecturing Gray about his appearance while Gray was acting like Happy #2 again.

"I encountered Bickslow, the doll manipulator." I said. "Oh, by the way, on the way here I saw the tower and half of it were destroyed. Natsu, you went way over board even though we were only looking for the chest!"

Natsu smiled and winked at me. "It's my specialty."

"That doesn't mean that you can destroy the tower. When we go back to the guild, you will receive punishment." Erza said, cracking her knuckles and grabbing Natsu.

"Ahhh… save me, Lucy, Happy, Gray." Natsu cried, desperately reaching out to us.

"Sorry, Natsu. You know I don't like to confront Erza." I said, trying to look sorry but deep inside, I wanted to laugh my butt off but since this is Natsu, I might be flying off to Merryland when he will do his 'Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon' on me.

"You never even tried!" He answered, still crying.

'_Poor guy.'_

Erza sighed, creeping Natsu out more. "We finished the mission and now, we have to report to the guild." She dropped Natsu and walked out the door.

"What's up with her?" I asked Gray.

"Probably because we encountered a brainwashed and kind Jellal." He replied.

'_What? No way.'_

I was curious, too curious that even preschoolers can read my thoughts.

"Yes way." He answered, reading my expression.

"Amazing." I said under my breath.

"What's amazing?" Gray asked.

"That person who did that is so amazing! So brave, so powerful and so strong…" I twirled around, imagining an attractive wizard asking for my hand, so intimidated by my beauty. I grinned at that thought.

"Ooooh. Look, Natsu. Lucy's looking scary." Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Yes. Luigi is scary." Natsu approved.

"Shut up, cat! My name is Lucy, you hear? L-U-C-Y! And I can hear you." I retorted, intentionally giving off a dark aura.

"Don't feel bad." Happy and Natsu chorused.

"I'm not!" I complained.

My expression changed. Something was missing from this picture.

"Where's Loke?" I asked.

"Hm… do I sense concern?" Gray teased, raising his eyebrows.

"She lllikes him!" Happy teased, rolling his tongue.

"I most likely do not! And I will pull your tongue off, cat." I shouted.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Natsu asked, sniffing for Loke.

Natsu has animal senses strong enough to track someone or even something a hundred meters away.

"He kind-of risked his whole life for me." I blushed, remembering our moments together in the forest.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a gold key fell from the sky and it hit me on the head. I winced, ignored the big bump of my head and began inspecting the key. It was the key to the Lion, Leo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there goes the cliffhanger! How did you find the story? It would help me do this story better if you would PM me or review this chapter. Either way, I would be delighted. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading and take care!**_

_**To all readers here, sorry if I upload the other chappies too late because I'm in a very, very busy phase of my life... thanks for your support and I'll try my best to upload it soon. Sorry!  
><strong>_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Angelheartz**_


	8. Revelations

_**Hey, everyone! Angelheartz is back from the dead! Pardon me for my tardiness… And before we start this story, I'll put this right here…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is NOT mine… even though I wish hard for it… *cries in a corner of the room***_

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Gray said nonchalantly.<p>

"Wear some clothes first, droopy eyes." Natsu said, stretching his joints.

"Heh. You got some nerve, slanted eyes."

"Wanna go?"

I sighed.

'_I'm tired of their fights, too childish. I don't even have time to make a contract with my new key and I don't have any idea on how he looks like! If only our two allies—one friend: Erza and one stalker: Loke, hadn't run off to God-knows-where, then I would be happy since we finished the mission and all... Well, it's not that I don't want them to have some time by themselves but they're slowing us down.'_

"Stop it." I said to the two retards and they finally noticed me. "Look, if you want to fight then fine. Let the wounded ally do all the heavy work. Let her search the whole forest limping and her body aching. Let-"

Gray sighed. He was putting on pants and a t-shirt was draped on his shoulder.

"If this stops our argument, I'll help." He turned his head away. "I'll do it, just for Lucy." He said under his breath.

To his embarrassment, Happy heard the last statement and broadcasted it on a megaphone. In a spit second, Gray was holding Happy by the neck sending him glares and death threats. At the same time he was crimson red.

"What about Juvia? You like her, right?" I teased, payback for earlier.

He turned his back on me and walked away.

"I'm ignored!" I complained.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll fly up with Happy and search the area." Natsu said.

"Thank you. I'll head to the brook first to clean my wounds and then I'll head off to search too." I stated.

As I went to the brook, I stumbled and fell a couple of times. My bruises and wounds were multiplied. I sighed.

'_I really have to reach the brook before I get disassembled myself.'_

The sound of rushing water startled me, along with melodious humming.

"Finally, I reached this body of water in one piece. Huh?" I quickly chased after the tune, which was somehow sad, if you ask me.

"At last, I found you, Loke."

"Lucy." He walked towards me, emitting a strange, yet friendly aura like he was out of this world.

I gazed into his eyes, his black eyes. At that time I felt like I was being sucked into a vortex where time stood still.

"Let's go home, back to Fairy Tail." I smiled, stretching my hand for him to accept.

"Lucy," He continued. "I don't have much time left to live."

My eyes widened and tears came flowing out of my eyes. I hugged him, this stalker that is actually my friend who's scared of death. At least I thought so. My wounds didn't seem to matter now, now that he's drifting away from me.

'_Please don't go away.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? How'd ya like it? Hmm? But seriously, my sincerest apologies for uploading this story very late. *begging for forgiveness*<strong>_

_**Anyway, please review this chapter, I would really appreciate it…**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	9. Our Bonds

_**Yo! Angelheartz is ba~ck! I'm sorry for this very late upload... I will try my best to upload more soon... Thanks for those who waited...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Angelheartz does not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does! **_

* * *

><p>"N-n-no... You... You're my friend! I don't care if you're—" I sobbed. <em>'He doesn't have to go like that... It's so unfair!'<em>

He wiped away a lone tear on my cheek. "Shhh... the truth is... Lucy, I'm happy I met someone as pure as you." He smiled. "The reason why I was following you—"

"Ahem, stalking me." I corrected.

He chuckled lightly. "-_stalking_ you, is that before I die, I will meet a kind and beautiful wizard."

"I don't get your point."

"I'm a spirit, the zodiac Leo, as in the Lion. I was the one that gave you the key, thinking you can break my curse... But then I realized that you can't save me from my sin." He bowed his head and his bangs covered his eyes.

'_So that weird sensation whenever I passed by him... He really was a spirit.'_

"Oh..." He stared at me curiously. "That's why your hair looks like a lion's mane." I said, trying to liven the mood.

"That's one characteristic, all right." He laughed.

"But there's no sin that can't be forgiven..." I said, changing the subject. "Unless you killed someone, which you didn't... do, right?"

"That's exactly what I did." He replied, his face turning serious. His eyes, his eyes tell it all. The pain he's experienced... The way he's trying to fight it back. I noticed the tears he was holding back underneath those tinted glasses.

I sat down on a fallen wood trunk and urged him to sit down. He nodded and sat beside me.

"Do you think that a fallen star can go back to the heavens?" He asked and I shook my head in reply. "Well, that's my punishment. I was banned from the Spirit World, to feel pain here in Earthland..." He paused and sighed. "My friend Aries was being used as a shield during missions. You know that Celestial Mages cannot summon Spirits at the same time, right?" I nodded. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. "When Aries was being punished, I took her place and stayed in the ruined temple for three long months. Karen can't take it, she wanted to go on a mission. She chose an S-class mission and when the time came that she needed us, we couldn't come so she died." He looked at me. "You're... probably scared of me now, right?"

"No. You did it for your friend. Plus, I can see that you truly cared for your master even though she did those horrible things to her Spirits. I think you should be forgiven." I smiled. He stared at me. "How _do _we get your curse broken? Should I summon all my spirits? Summon the Spirit King?"

"You just have to be my master."

A vein popped out. I smacked him on the head. "You should've told me from the start! We wasted our saliva for nothing!" I sighed. "So I guess registering you as my Spirit is like others, right?"

"Nope."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"What? No, seriously. Tell me."

"Kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. Fine."

We kissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyaa~. I know I just copied the one from the anime but at least! Loke and Lucy kissed... <strong>_

_**I'm happy! Not the cat, Happy, the emotion happy. Hahaha!**_

_**Also, I just wanted to say that I missed you guys!**_

_** ~Please review this chappie! Thank you!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	10. They Know!

_**Hey everyone! Angelheartz is all revved up and eating oranges! **__** Let's continue with this story now, shall we?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima is the author of Fairy Tail and not Angelheartz... sadly... *huhuhu***_

* * *

><p>We headed back, with Loke carrying me bridal-style.<p>

"Put me down." I growled and glared at him.

He smirked. "You might strangle me if I put you down, since you're firmly clinging to me." He said, pointing to my arms enveloping his neck.

'_What's happening to me? I'm too close...' _ I breathed in. _'His perfume is nice...' _3...2...1... '_I mean, WHAT?'_

"EEEP!" I shrieked and he laughed. "You just noticed now? Wait, are you falling for me? Cuz, it's no problem with me."

"No, bastard." I mumbled. "Just maybe." _'What?!'_

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Whatever just put me down now." I said, catching a glimpse of the elder's house. He put me down and we headed there.

As soon as I saw them, I shouted. "I found him!" They looked at me, then at Loke. Erza was there too. "I see you've found Erza, Gray."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Let's go back. We've finished the mission anyway." Erza said. Her eyes were red, probably from crying.

"What about Bickslow?" I asked, remembering that the Raijin tribe was in the tower.

"I'll ask master to let others handle it."

"Okay, thanks then." _'Erza's acting weird lately. Is it because of Jellal?'_ "Oh, well..."

Natsu nudged me, smirking. "So~~ Tell us about what happened. All the juicy details, please~" He purred. Loke and I blushed madly, recalling the kiss.

"Whoa. So something happened, eh?" Gray teased, playfully punching Loke.

'_Do they know something? I mean, how could they?'_

I sighed. "Everyone, awhile ago... I figured out that... Loke is a Celestial Spirit." I looked to see their reactions but their faces screamed out: 'This is nothing new'.

"We know. I am terribly sorry that I didn't tell you." Erza said. She frowned yet her eyes sparkled. "I kept silent about something so crucial and ended up hurting my comrade, could you please punish me?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Erza? Wait, Virgo, is that you?"

"Please just a little punch~"

"No." I waved my hand dismissively.

She went back to her usual self. "Anyway, we finished the mission; so, let's head back to the guild."

"I sure do hope we won't walk... I'm tired." I mumbled to myself, and then I asked Erza. "How will we get there?"

"Oh, we'll ride on that." She answered and pointed to the carriage just in front of the house. "It's his punishment for obliterating half the tower."

'_A carriage is slow and Natsu's exaggeratedly motion-sick when he's on top of any kind of moving object. He'll die before we even arrive at the guild.'_

"I'm seriously tired. I need to relax." An idea popped into my mind. "Ne, Erza, what do you say we stop by the nearby spa?"

"Lucy, that's a good idea. Let's go then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, noes! Lucy <strong>__**may be**__** falling for Loke... What about NaLu? *huhuhu***_

_**So~? How'd you like this chappie? Please reply by reviewing or sending me a PM. **_

_**XOXO for all readers there! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Angelheartz **_


	11. Revitalize and Recreate

_**Hello to all readers there! This is Angelheartz, listening to Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5. Let's continue this chappie, titled Revitalize and Recreate... And oh, I almost forgot:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima is Fairy Tail's hero and not Angelheartz... **_

* * *

><p>"Erza, you sure you want to bathe in that?" I said, pointing to her armour. "Doesn't it feel icky when it's wet?"<p>

"Actually, yes." She answered, twitching awkwardly.

She and I wore our bath robes and headed out to the outdoor spas. I glimpsed at Erza and caught her blushing. I felt that she didn't want to go out for some reason.

"I-I think I'll stay here." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Lucy."

"It's okay..." _'Is it Jellal again?'_

She turned around and went back. I sighed and walked into the foggy place. As soon as I heard the water flow, I rushed to the edge and dipped my foot in the water, checking the temperature.

'_It's perfect.'_

I removed my robe and submerged myself in the water.

"Now if I could just stretch out and swim—"

"You know you shouldn't swim here. This place isn't mean for recreation..." A man's voice echoed, interrupting my plan.

I shrieked and I started to panic because I was stark naked and I wasn't ready for any man to see me naked.

'_There's a pervert! Oh, no! Okay...' _I breathed deeply. _'I should think of a plan. Good Luce. Yosh, I think I'll knock him unconscious then after he's unconscious, I'll grab the robe and get the hell outta here.' _

I nodded to myself but to my surprise, the fog cleared out. I panicked even more, and I knelt down to cover my lady parts. Loke was standing in front of me and his 'out-zone' was almost seen.

'_Thank God for high waters.'_

"What the hell are you doing here? This is a spa for women! You pervert!" I shouted at him.

"Correction. This is a unisex spa. And I am absolutely not a pervert." He answered. "Didn't you read the sign? It said: UNISEX OUTDOOR SPA."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't see that there was such a sign." I blushed, embarrassed. "Wait, if you're not a pervert, why are you in this place?"

"To pick up girls."

'_Yup. I'm definitely NOT in love with this guy.'_

"Yeah, right. _Not_ a pervert." I glared at him and he smirked. "Can you please close your eyes? I'll put on my robe and the way you're staring at me is so unnerving."

"As you wish, Princess." He turned around and when I was sure that he really wasn't looking, I sprinted to the surface and speedily slid in my robe.

"Now, you may look." I said after tying my bath robes knot. "You put on...something that'll cover you... and I'll wait in the corridor then let's go back to our room."

"As you wish, Princess." He chuckled and curtsied in front of me.

We headed to our room, I meant, condo unit we reserved for the six of us—me, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Happy. As I entered, I was welcomed by a huge pillow on my face.

"Pillow fist!" Natsu screamed. I rolled my eyes and tugged the pillow off of my face.

"It's pillow fight, you idiot." Gray corrected.

"Oh yeah? Wanna go?"

"You bastard!"

I giggled. Their childish fights bring a smile to my face but afterwards, I end up getting hurt physically. "Guys, can we please play something that doesn't drain energy and something that doesn't..." I paused, glaring at them. "..._kill _me!" I complained and I rubbed my forehead, where the pillow hit hardest.

"What do you suggest?" Gray asked.

"Spin the bottle."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyaa~. So how'd you like it? Sorry to the LoLu fans out there! I just like NaLu better... For the NaLu fans, just wait awhile 'cuz those chappies are coming up! <strong>_

_**Thank you for reading~ **_

_**XOXO again, **_

_**Angelheartz**_


	12. Spin the Bottle

_**Good day to all of you! My intro's kinda short but, let's start the chappie! But before that:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Math Time!**_

_**Hiro+Mashima=rightful owner and author of Fairy Tail (correct)**_

_**Angel+heartz=NEVER was/will be the author of Fairy Tail (correct)**_

_**It hurts... *cries again***_

* * *

><p>It's spinning, spinning, spinning... Then it landed on Erza.<p>

'_Thank goodness.' _ I thought, and slumped back on my spot on the floor.

"It didn't point towards me!" She said, swiftly pushing the bottle, causing it to turn again.

"Cheater!" Gray and Natsu chorused.

"Oh yeah? Got evidence against the crime which supposedly committed?" Erza teased, pissing off Gray and Natsu.

"Yeah, I do!" Gray retorted.

"Show me."

"I have eyewitnesses!" He replied, pulling Natsu, me, Happy, and Loke (whom I didn't notice the entire time).

"Are all your eyewitnesses reliable?"

"Yes!"

"Are they—"

"Wait!" I said, cutting them off. They were drifting away from the game and I wasn't going to let them. "Let's return to the game now, shall we?" I suggested, holding the bottle.

"Your Honor!" Erza said, referring to Happy as Judge.

'_Wasn't he an eyewitness?'_

"The eyewitness is tampering with the evidence!" She pointed at me accusingly. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Okay, I'm done playing lawyer, let's just continue the game."

"But." Gray and Natsu chorused.

"No buts." Erza's eyes glinted.

"Aye sir!" They chorused, acting like best buds. Each of them swung their arm over each other.

"There goes Happy # 2 and #3 again." I sweat dropped.

We formed a circle yet again, with the bottle in the middle.

"Erza, it's still your turn." I said.

"Fine. I choose truth."

"I'll ask." Loke suddenly spoke. "Who was your first kiss?"

Erza blushed. "J-j-Jellal. But that was when we were kids! We were stupid back then!" She explained, getting redder by the minute.

"Next!" Natsu said, obviously not interested. Erza growled softly. He spun the bottle and it landed on Gray.

"Dare." He answered immediately, as if he was expecting that.

"I dare you to wear lots of layers of clothes like Edo-Gray in two straight hours without stripping." Erza said, finally regaining her composure.

"But that's—" Gray stopped, realizing that the one that gave the dare was Erza. He paled and followed the dare, correction, command that was given to him. He grabbed any clothes he could see, mostly Loke's. He returned—looking fat, might I add—and spun the bottle.

The bottle had stopped spinning and it landed on me. I fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that? Hahaha~ I'm sorry. This chappie was a little weird. And corny. Okay, a LOT weird. And I am really sorry. <strong>__** Forgive me? *beautiful eyes***_

_**Please review, favourite or follow!**_

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	13. Kiss the What? (Oh My God)

_** Yo, minna-san! Aren't y'all happy that I decided to continue the story... Hahaha! Today, I will make... a very boring intro. -_-**_

_** DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **_

* * *

><p>I was irritated because an idiot was poking my cheek so hard that I was starting to imagine a horrifying hole at the side of my face when I woke up. I simply wanted to lay down on this soft, soft carpet undisturbed, but nooooooo, someone just has to poke my cheek. I growled and pretended to sleep.<p>

"Oi, princess. Wake up, will you? You tell us that we should play this game so you should also cooperate." A husky voice echoed. It was Gray. "Don't go fainting on us just yet. You haven't even heard the good part. Ya know, your choice..."

"Luuucy." Erza purred threateningly. "If you don't wake up..."

I didn't want—or need—to hear what she would say, so I just sat up like a soldier in the military. "Aye!" I don't want to die yet... "I choose dare." No way in hell are they going to learn about my deepest, darkest secrets.

"Hn." Grunted Erza. "Good choice."

"I wanna give the dare!" Happy raised his hand and grinned at me, mischievously, might I add. I gulped. "Kiss all the guys in this room. Do it on the lips and ten seconds each."

I sweat dropped. Sighing, I took a nice, juicy plump fish from nowhere and offered it to Happy. "Happy, be a good cat and change the dare." I sang.

He raised his blue paw. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

A menacing aura instantly filled the room, and I knew who it emanated from. "No bargaining." Erza glared at me, sending shivers down my spine.

I crawled to the direction of Loke, since he's the nearest (and most quiet) and my lips brushed his. I shut my eyes like I don't want to see what's in front of me and started counting.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Finally! I kissed my stalker. Ew. It just feels wrong.

"Not bad. I like our first better, though." He smirked. I'm going to kill him for saying that out loud. Bastard. I glared at him.

"You kissed?" The others reacted.

"It—I—We—umm..." Now I didn't have to look at the mirror to know that my face is awfully red. My cheeks are burning! If only that damn stalker kept his mouth shut.

"Explanations later. Now continue." Erza growled.

I nodded and went to Gray.

He grunted when I kissed him. I felt his hand brush against my arm, as if he wanted to hold me closer... but somehow I don't feel the same way about him. I feel even more nervous now that Natsu's next in my kissing spree. I broke the kiss and Gray turned around, blushing. Ironic that an ice mage's face can burn so easily.

"Two down, one to go." Narrated Happy.

I leaned to him but I slipped and fell on his lap. He laughed at me and I blushed. We kissed.

'_This feeling that I have... it feels new. I don't feel weirded out, just kind of embarrassed. Damn you Happy.'_

He bit my bottom lip and I moaned. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around his neck when he held my waist. I feel his long eyelashes brush against my cheeks. It tickles. We broke apart.

"That was... long." Erza murmured. They looked cartoonish; Gray looked like he was smoking, like he was giving off steam, Erza's jaw dropped to the floor, Loke cried like a baby, and Happy—well, he was Happy.

I caught a glimpse of Natsu's red face. He looked away.

It was just that moment when I noticed the effect of the dare on our friendship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tada! The chappie's finished and I will go back to encoding more! Wish me more energy... Hahaha!<strong>_

_**Please PM, review, favourite, or follow this story, thank you!**_

_**Hugs and kisses to y'all readers out there!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Angelheartz-chan**_


	14. Back to Normal, Just Maybe

_**Johnny's here—not really. It's your dear, dear friend Angelheartz, here to deliver this rockin' story to you faithful readers! Before we rock on, read this:**_

_** DISCLAIMER: The beautiful Lucy and her friends and everything in Fairy Tail does not belong to me, and I feel really sad about it, but we should move on...just maybe. Huhuhu! (cries)**_

* * *

><p>Everyone minded their own business on the carriage on the way home. Natsu was eating some chocolates he bought every souvenir shop that we passed by, Gray continued striping off his clothes—we all knew what his punishment from Erza would be later on, Erza polished each and every armour she owned, and as usual, I scribbled on my notebook some ideas for my novel. The bastard—oops, sorry—I meant Loke went 'poof' to the Spirit World, saying nothing at all. That was weird, because knowing him, something perverse or an annoying pickup line would fly out of his mouth, but this time, it's like he got brainwashed to not talk at all. Weird, huh. Ah. I remember Cana telling me my fortune before heading out with my teammates on this mission and she told me that I would be the key to some kind of disruption during the mission. I get it now! Spin the Bottle was actually what she was trying to say that would potentially affect our relationship... and I was the one who suggested it.<p>

I glanced at Natsu and he's not motion sick. He's not at least the bit sick-looking! It might be great, right? We've found another cure for his motion-sickness other than Wendy's Troia. Luce, you idiot. Are you trying to say that weirdness can solve it? Wait, this part is too long. Let's get back to the story.

Finally, we arrived at the guild. Wendy, Carla and Mirajane welcomed us very joyfully. At least Wendy and Mira-san did. Carla was too busy warding off Happy.

"Erza-san, does anyone need some healing?" Wendy tilted her head to the side and blinked twice. She's so cute and sweet and innocent... How I wish I had a daughter like that. Wait, what?!

Carla punched Happy and knocked him out. She poked Wendy's head. "Don't use your magic too much. Bisca and Alzack are great because of you, maybe that work is fine for today."

"Yes, you shouldn't stress yourself out, Wendy." Erza nodded reassuringly. "Thanks for the offer, anyway."

Suddenly, a water mage jumped out of nowhere and surprised Gray, bigtime. "Gray-sama~!" She threw herself at Gray, who dodged her perfectly. "Gray-sama, why must you ignore me so?" she asked, waterfalls falling out of her eyes, literally. I noticed the water level rise to my knees. The half of Fiore must be half-way submerged. This girl is so dramatic.

"Gray, stop her before the whole country gets wiped off the face of the earth." Erza ordered, her eyes glinting menacingly.

"Aye, sir!" He saluted and hopped to Juvia. Ha. Look, Gray is Happy number 2 again. It has been awhile. "Juvia." He whispered. She fainted at the sound of his voice. Before she was totally engulfed by her own water, he caught her. She looked so giddy; with her tomato face and her satisfied smirk.

Slowly, the water subsided and it flowed to the ocean. Everyone was soaked. Erza marched to the guild, her armour squeaking. She walked as if she were in goo. She forcefully pushed the guild's doors.

"Master!" She called out. A man with white hair and height half of mine approached her, raised his arm and wove at her.

"Yo! How was the mission?"

"Fine. I have to talk to you privately. It's about those people and... him." She looked grim, and I raised my eyebrow when she growled out the word 'him'. She dragged Master to the second floor, leaving us behind.

A few seconds passed and a "What?!" that only Master can do echoed upstairs and then a shriek followed. Everyone at the first floor sweat dropped, knowing that Erza hit him with something heavy, and no one seems to want to know what happened.

She went down from the second floor. She looked disappointed. She slumped on a chair beside me and asked Mira for a lemon cheesecake. The barmaid nodded and went to the storeroom.

"What did Gramps say about, you know." Gray asked. Natsu peeked from behind me and I felt his moist breath tickle my neck. _'No,' _I thought. '_Erza's in trouble and I can't risk myself being distracted at a time she needs me.' _

"He sent Gildarts to investigate the incident. He knows about Jellal, too." She clenched her fist and I noticed that she was trembling with anger. She slammed her fist on the table. "I'm here too! _I_ should be the one to do the investigation." She sighed and calmed down. "But, I respect Master's decision, so I'm sitting pretty, doing absolutely nothing to help."

"Erza," I held her hand. "I'm sure Master has a logical reason why he didn't send you back out there, right? Maybe your feelings might get the better of you, and open up a can of worms. I'm positive he's always thinking of your welfare, so cheer up and relax, okay?" I grinned at her.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I'm so lucky I have friends like you."

Natsu laughed. "Yehey! Group hug!" He ran to Erza. She stretched out an arm and... neck lined Natsu. Bam. He's on the floor, unconscious.

"Meh." Gray shuddered. "Leave 'im there. Suits him." We laughed.

Everything's back to normal again, maybe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oka~y. Whaddya readers think of this chappie; tell me thru reviewing this one! And oh, if you like this story and you wanna see more, click angelheartz above, and choose from my stories. Don't worry, everyone, I'll be back and uploading more of these rocking stories. Hopefully get to finish this story, though. <strong>_

_**As usual: PM me, review, favourite, or follow this story.**_

_**Thank you and carry on! **_

_**Sending you my love,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	15. Irresistible Moments

_**There's an Angelheartz on this page! Yes, I'm all over this page, uh huh. You know what? Maybe I can finish this story before May finishes. Or maybe not. Hahaha! Anyway, The Battle of the Lucy Lovers Chapter 15 starts now. **_

_** DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima is the god of Fairy Tail. Angelheartz is just a follower of FT. **_

* * *

><p>"Love rival!" Juvia growled. She crawled fast towards me with a thick threatening aura.<p>

My relationship with Juvia continued to worsen day by day after seeing me and Gray whispering to each other. She said we kept a big secret and that we were dating. I don't blame her, though. We _did _keep a secret but we are not, I repeat, _not_ ever going to date.

We were both planning a surprise party for Erza, to lighten her mood. He suggested that the party be in the guild and before she arrives, the lights are closed. When she enters we jump up from our hiding places and all yell: 'quack'. I giggled at his joke and slapped his shoulder. I don't know, maybe she saw that I was flirting with him. I seriously don't want to go between those two but I guess she doesn't, or she won't believe me. Now, I'm under a wooden table trying to block her ice cold water bullets.

I jumped out and hid behind a barrel. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in Gray?" I said, but my voice was drowned out by the rushing water.

"Gray-sama told Juvia that he would give up his life before he would let go of you!" She screamed, and the water level rose to my shoulders. I blushed, imagining Gray actually saying that. Then Natsu's face appeared, replacing Gray's. I shook my head.

Gray stepped in and froze the water. I shivered and noticed that my skin turned really pale. My blood's turning cold. "G-gray. S-st-stop. Please." I said, my teeth chattering. "Damn it, Gray!"

He unfroze the water and smiled apologetically at me. I shivered and grinned thankfully at him. _'Natsu, where the heck are you when I need you? I'm cold.'_

"Juvia, I said that because she's a guild member, a friend. Everyone matters to me, you included." HE snorted. "Do you really think I like Lucy romantically? God knows she likes someone better. And she deserves him."

"Er, Gray, thanks. But that talk about me deserving some better guy cannot calm her, ya know?" I muttered.

"Ah, oh yeah." He cleared his throat. "I like Juvia, remember that." He smirked at her and once again, she fainted.

Everyone—yes, me included—gaped at the actual development that unfolded before our very eyes. He said he liked her!

'_I never dreamt I would live to see this very day. Who would've thought that the ice mage had a thing for the love-sick water mage? Aside from their elements are related, I see that Jupiter and Mars have aligned today, wait, what the hell am I talking about? Maybe Loke would confess to m—Whoa, there. I guess Natsu really would be bette—Luce, dammit. Shuddup, shuddup!' _I blushed crimson.

Happy giddily leapt to Gray's side and cackled. " So you do like Juvia!" He teased. " You love her!" He said, rolling his tongue at the 'l'. He eyeballed the couple.

Gray gawked awkwardly. "I-I did that to stop our entire human race from being obliterated! I swear, I was bluffing!" He stammered.

In the meanwhile, Happy and Natsu were huddled up in a corner. They whispered and later on came out some 'oohs' and some 'aahs'. They were probably talking about Gray.

"Yeah. There was some kind of development between them. Definitely." Natsu mentioned loudly, his index and thumb brushing his chin. I giggled.

Gray emitted an extremely sinister aura, the kind that would make you stop on the spot, petrified. Well, on Natsu's case, that kind of thing won't scare him. He's not scared of anything... except Erza's wrath. Same goes for Gray.

"You..." He growled. "..stupid, hard-headed, slanted eyes, gay, dirty, half-assed jerk! I am not in love with Juvia nor did a development occur in our relationship!" His aura grew by the second.

Natsu guffawed. _'Oh, dear. He's going to get it.' _ "You think—that we were—talking about—you? We were—talking—about Biska—and Alzack. You're too self-conscious!" He explained between laughs.

I slammed my fist on my open palm. "Ah, I get it! They were Gray and Juvia, then came up the word 'couples', then Alzack and Bisca's names came out?" I blurted out then noticing that I let my thought pass through my mouth, I cupped my mouth.

Erza laughed. "That's not even correct! He said they weren't talking about Gray and Juvia."

"Maybe they were! Maybe he lied!" I spoke up, and tried to defend my theory.

"Jeez, are all authors this imaginative?" They all laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so maybe this chapter is a bit corny, but I'm a pro at that! Haha~ Next chapter is coming up. Keep on reading, minna! I need lots of encouragement and your thoughtful and beautiful ideas, so PM or review me! Don't forget that you can favourite or follow this story, too...<strong>_

_**Hugs and kisses yet again,**_

_**Angelheartz-chan**_


	16. The Festival

_**Thank you all readers and authors and whatever you may be for lasting this long in the Battle of the Lucy Lovers! Don't worry, this story will last longer. Maybe about five or ten more chapters then we're done! So before we start this chapter read this:**_

_** DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima's destiny is to make Fairy Tail (don't forget Rave Master) and Angelheartz-chan is for fanfics (for the meantime)**_

* * *

><p>"We are going to launch a festival! Yes, my main goal is to defeat the Blue Pegasus' extravagant festival." He chuckled. "Today, I'm going to discuss who's going to participate in each booth. It's our first time launching a festival this big, so please cooperate and enjoy—but the enjoyment should be done <em>after<em> the preparations are done. Now, let's groove!" Master shouted and wiggled like crazy. He said some other stuff but all I heard were 'blah, blah, blah'.

Don't ask me how I am. Now, I'm bored and deaf. I can't hear Master's words and I just poked the lonely biscuit on my plate, annoyed. Why? Because my supposed friends are not here. Great. My routine's ruined. _'I should head home.' _

I walked out of the guild and dragged my feet to my house. I balanced myself at the edges of the river. People on the boat shouted after me. "Miss, that's dangerous!", their voices echoed. I finally arrived and I stuck a key in the keyhole. It couldn't turn. I looked at it. Oh, it was Aquarius. I removed the key and stuck the door key in.

"Turn the key three times to your left and everything will be good." I chanted to myself. The door swung open.

Suddenly, a firm hand kept me in my tracks and I was blindfolded. The person carried me and the faint sound of my door slamming could be heard from afar. I panicked and I struggled, but the person, whoever it was, was crazy strong that I couldn't get away. A few minutes later, I was thrown on a couch. It was a very comfortable and familiar couch.

"One, two, three." A deep feminine voice whispered. The blindfold was removed and I had to adjust to the sudden burst of white.

Yes, white, not light. My idiot teammates were each holding a piece of white article of clothing. It was a white chiffon dress that could be so long that it would trail behind me, with that was a pair of white open-toed heels, and the last was a white feathery mask. Only Natsu was the one that caught my eye. He held the shoes like he was my destined prince charming; he knelt in front of me and held them up. I felt like squealing. I'm Cinderella and he's my Prince.

Erza smirked and pointed at the long gown, which Happy 'oh-so-happily' waved at my face. Gray hid his face with the mask, and I thought that it was kind of, sort of, cute. I gaped at them.

"Surprise!" Erza squeaked, after fifteen minutes. Talk about delay.

"It's for the Masquerade Ball. We all chipped in since you're the one who's always affected when we destroy stuff in other cities." He smiled, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Masquerade ball? What? When? How?" I ranted.

"Weren't you listening to Master awhile ago? Well, he really didn't mention the Ball, but we have our sources." Gray answered, and tilted his head towards Erza's direction. His expression said: 'She's the source' so he didn't need to gesture at her. Erza, seeing him giving hints, sighed.

She winked and her aura became bright and sparkly. "Advantages of being S-class and a close acquaintance of Master."

"Oh, she's glowing." Gray said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah." Natsu, Happy and I nodded. Natsu turned to me and gave me a large black bag. "Here, it's a disguise. You can't just barge in like yourself. Everyone will recognize you."

I grabbed the bag and rummaged it. "I know what 'masquerade' means, mom." I punched him playfully. "Thanks."

"I almost forgot." Erza chimed in and handed me an envelope. "It's the payment for the job, exactly 840, 000 jewels. It's a cheque." I smiled.

"Thank you, you guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A masquerade ball is coming up! Okay, how about a high-five~ no? Well, okay then. Let's boogie. Uh huh. <strong>_

_**I will continue this story, I swear. Let's eat bananas first. Haha! Before you turn the next page: review, PM, favourite, or follow! **_

_**From your hyper friend,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	17. Found Out About Love

_**Angelheartz reporting on duty! I'm back to deliver this chapter to all of my beloved readers... **_

_** DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not Angelheartz-chan's property, it's Hiro Mashima's. **_

_** The Battle of the Lucy Lovers, chapter 17 starts now.**_

* * *

><p>I grinned at the list of activities for the incoming festival. As usual, Happy threw some lame insults at me. The festival would be held in the whole of Fiore for seven days.<p>

Yesterday, we talked about the festival (after they kidnapped me). Erza said she'll direct a play and that she was searching for actors and actresses. If you're thinking that she will act, too... you're wrong. She'll just manage the play. After that incident, Erza swore that she'll stop acting until she overcomes her stage fright. The conversation soon drifted to the incoming ball and it was mentioned that it'll be held near the Sola tree in the park.

Everyone laughed when Gray asked: "What if it rained and someone steps on a pool of mud?" I didn't laugh since it's a big problem if I did step on that pool; the white I would be wearing would turn into an icky brown.

"So, did everyone find a date for the ball? The rules are 'No date=No entry'. Plus, there's also a photo contest for the Fairy Tail couples. Details of that contest are not to be told to the wizards, says Master." Erza huffed, and she crossed her arms. She brought out a list and started reading the pairs. "Levy is going with Gajeel, Loke with Cana, Gray and Juvia—"

"Wait, Gray and Juvia, that one I expected to end up together, but Loke and Cana—that's on a whole other dimension!" I rambled on, all of my thoughts finding an exit: my mouth.

I nervously turned to the other, who looked at me with raised eyebrows. Gray—on the other hand—was so embarrassed that his face looked like red was painted on it.

He shook his head roughly and smirked at me. He regained his composure. "So you _do _have feelings for Loke!" He laughed. "Loke and Lucy sitting on a tree—"

"I'm just looking out for him..." I retorted. His smirk grew bigger and I glared at him. "..._as a friend._" I turned to Erza. "So who are you going with?"

She blushed. "N-none of your business!"

'_She's blushing. It's definitely Jellal.'_

"About the date..." Natsu scratched his head. "...I'll go with Happy!"

"Do you even know what date means?" Gray asked. He's being on his high horse again. He feels like he read the whole dictionary.

"Of course!" Natsu nodded. "It means...umm...whatever! It has the word pair in it?" He asked innocently.

I patted his back. "Close enough." I said sarcastically.

"I'll just go with Happy."

"Sorry, Natsu. I asked Carla and she agreed, so, I guess you're not with me." Happy tilted his head, feeling sorry for him. Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but Happy shook his head slowly.

"Aww." Natsu fell on the chair and slouched. He saw me looking at him and he grinned at me. "Lucy, be my date."

"Ehhh?!" I blushed madly.

"You don't have a date, yes? I can be your date."

_'Whoa... Lucy, relax. Chill out. It's your first festival at Fairy Tail, so, join! Enjoy every moment with your prince...or you'll regret it later.' _A part of me beckoned, and I found myself saying yes to Natsu.

"Sure..." I breathed heavily.

He smiled with that brilliant and carefree—

_'Brilliant? Carefree? What's happening to me?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm he~re! Okay, this time, I'm almost finished with the whole story. Just a little more patience, my beloved readers. <strong>_

_** Summer's almost finished, so I'm trying to do my best!**_

_** If you have any comments; PM or review. If you liked this story; favourite or follow.**_

_** Love always, **_

_** Angelheartz**_


	18. Those Three Words

_**Three more chapters to go! I need your strength, everyone! **_

_** DISCLAIMER: Lucy, Natsu and every single character and every place in it is Hiro Mashima's intellectual property and NOT Angelheartz'.**_

* * *

><p>It has been five days since the festival started and tomorrow it's the last day.<p>

**Let's have a rundown of events, shall we?**

** Day ONE:**

The four of us—Natsu, me, Erza, and Jellal (an exception from Master, though he's wearing Mystogan's outfit)—went to the Ice and Water palace. In it, you meet plenty of challenges like 'Dodge the Water Bullet', but I was practically forced by Juvia. There's also 'Rescue your Pair', where I'm trapped underwater and caged in by ice, Natsu easily melted the ice and set me free. Those games mentioned were only for wizards and for those non-wizards, they played the 'Ice Rubik's Cube', where the person has to complete the puzzle while getting a cold or a minor case hypothermia. Natsu assisted those who did and helped them by heating them up, or helping them dry their clothes. At the end of the day, Juvia was exhausted, probably from preventing Gray from stripping from his outfit and using her magic too much.

**Day TWO:**

Natsu dragged all of us to Elfman's attraction. When I recovered from my dizziness, I swore I had acquired some kind of motion-sickness. I saw his attraction and I instantly understood why Natsu was so excited. It was an eating contest... a cake-eating contest, might I add. If you leave left-overs, you will receive punishment from Mira-san. However, Master took it as a good thing, he thought that 'punishment' would be a prize, so he lied and said: "I'm full, already." To his pain, Mira-san performed a Satan Soul take-over and sent him flying with her wildcat punch.

**Day THREE:**

Mira-san invited us all to her booth. I imagined that she would design her booth that would suit her other personality, Satan Soul or otherwise known as Demon Mirajane... but I was wrong. Her booth looked so feminine and not a hint of violence was on her walls. It looked like a nursery! It was so pink that Gray commented: "It's like the Pink Panther threw up on these walls. Who made this eye-sore booth?" and that made Mira-san cry. Erza hit him on the head and for the rest of the day; he had a Mount Everest on his head. If you're wondering, her attraction was a singing contest. I ticked Natsu and he accidentally raised his hand when Mira asked for volunteers. He was sent up to the stage and when I heard him sing: Oh. My. God. He sang so sweetly that I never would've thought that he ate a dozen cakes the size of wedding cakes the day before. I tried my best not to gape at him. Gray became the competitive one and sang, too. To my disappointment, he sang off-key. Juvia never minded that and shouted: "Gray-sama is so hot!"

**Days FOUR and FIVE:**

These two days was Erza's play. It was a story of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. During the play, (since I have read it a couple of times already and I know how it flows) I spent the whole time daydreaming of Natsu and me in their places. I blushed. Natsu, seeing me, cupped my cheek and placed his other hand on my forehead. We stared in each other's eyes and maybe he felt something, and he withdrew his hands. "You should rest, you're burning.", he said after he did that.

After the play, he insisted that he walk me to my house, along with Erza and the others. I wasn't really feeling well, so I accepted their offer. Mira saw us leaving and gave me two cakes; one made especially for Erza and another for all of us. I will never dare touch any of Erza's cake, not ever. Happy was not pleased at all. Maybe it was because she didn't make him his favourite 'fish-cake'. Erza's was strawberry shortcake and ours' was a black forest. Mira also gave me a little bag that contained her rare mango crepe.

When we got home, we ate and chatted happily. Unfortunately, Gray, Happy and I just ate one slice each because of Natsu's voraciousness. He ate almost three-fourths of the cake! _'Hooray for his specialty, going overboard.'_ I thought. My stomach growled.

**Day SIX (present day):**

I changed into the outfit they gave me and looked at myself in the mirror. I twirled, and noticed the dress billowing around me.

"Now, I just have to worry about the hair and eye colour." I whispered to myself. I marched to my bed and dove in the depths of my soft mattress.

"You look pretty..." I opened my eyes and looked for the one who talked. I blushed, seeing that it was Natsu. My head shot up and I grinned at him.

"Thanks." I answered.

"...pretty stupid." He smirked and walked to the door. Before I could protest, he turned around and smiled. "Seriously, you look beautiful."

I let myself fall back on the bed and I hugged the nearest pillow I could reach. I spent the rest of the day replaying those three words in my head. I felt high from his voice, and I felt ecstatic.

'_You look beautiful.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelheartz on the love cab! I'm driving to Cloud 9... and listening to Someone Like You by Adele. <strong>_

_**Again, if you liked this one, review, PM, favourite, or follow! **_

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**Angelheartz**_


	19. The Day Of the Masquerade Ball (part 1)

_**Angelheartz is back and typing and listening to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. I hope you will read my other stories: The Composer and The Muse (ongoing), My Angel, and Heartbreaker.**_

_** Let's start this chapter, named: 'Part One: The Day of the Masquerade Ball'**_

_** DISCLAIMER: Angelheartz does not own Fairy Tail and its characters, places and original story, Hiro Mashima does.**_

* * *

><p>On the sixth day, all the booths were closed and everyone finished the preparations for the remaining day. The whole city talked excitedly about the grand finale of the festival.<p>

Its morning right now and I just woke up. I did my usual routine: summon Plue, take a hot bath and watch my spirit have wrinkles everywhere, brush my teeth, put on some clothes and have a cup of tea. Next, I went to the guild. Levy, Droy and Jet were surrounded by people. They were being complimented on their previous mission.

_'Oh, that's right; I haven't seen her here lately.'_

Levy caught sight of me and she jogged towards me. She wore this big smile on her face that it was clear that something good (to her, maybe) happened on the mission. She crouched and her arms were pointed towards me. That's when I realized she was going to jump on me.

_'Crap.'_

"Luuu-chaaan!" She screamed. We crashed on the pile of empty barrels. The men who saw her also got a peek of our underwear when we were falling, and they all exclaimed: "Oooh." She grabbed my collar and wove me around. I felt sick. I stood up and dragged my friend to the nearest benches. "Lu-chan, during the mission, *mumble* *mumble*, and then Gajeel appeared!"

She blabbed on and on...and on about the mission and Gajeel. I didn't really understand since the only words I made out from her rambling was 'mission' and 'Gajeel'. Oh, there may be an 'it', too. When she started asking questions, I just nodded and shook my head randomly.

After, hell, fifteen minutes of talking alien, she calmed down. I sighed.

"Lu-chan, did you understand a word I said?"

"Maybe two..." She sighed. "...or three. Sorry, Levy-chan."

"Well, let's change our topic now. The atmosphere's becoming sticky." She winked at me.

I grinned at her and nodded. "Right."

"How's your novel coming through?" She asked.

"Just a few more chapters and I'm done! To be honest, I do not want to end that story."

"Oi! You said that if you finished the story, I would get to read it. If you really mean that, It's just like you don't want me to read it at all." She pouted.

"No! I want you to read it—"

"Okay!" She punched the air. She leaned closer and began to whisper. "How are things between you two?"

"Between who two?" I asked. Of course I know who she was referring to, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Not yet, anyway. I blushed.

"You and Na—" I reached up and cupped her mouth. "—msu"

"Namsu?" I repeated, and laughed. I glared at Happy. "I have a pretty good idea who told that story."

Happy, by the way, was trying to give a fish with a pink ribbon to Carla. As usual, he was painfully rejected.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened." I whispered.

I told her what happened starting from the mission until the sixth day of the festival.

"You know what I think?" She asked, once I was finished telling her everything.

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Ummm, no. I'm not actually a mind reader."

"I think you two will be a great couple!" She winked at me.

I blushed. "I don't know, we're co-work—"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" She cut me off. That's actually the first time she said 'shut up' to me. It kind of hurts but I'm curious as to what she'll say. "You two are meant to be! Lucy, the beauty, and Natsu, the beast! In your situation, the saying 'opposites attract' is the most fitting observation I can come up with." She grinned at me. "Now answer this right away." I nodded.

"Do you love Natsu?"

"I do."

"See? You _do _love him. All you have to do now is to confess to him and ask his feelings, how he thinks about you."

I groaned and banged my head on the table. "If only things were that easy, I would."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! You know what to do, right? No?! Here you go: review, PM, favourite, follow.<strong>_

_** Hugs and Kisses,**_

_** Angelheartz**_


	20. The Day Of the Masquerade Ball (part 2)

_**I'm high on chocolate! Let's start Part Two: The Day of the Masquerade Ball, right now!**_

_** DISCLAIMER: Angelheartz does not own Fairy Tail. **_

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror and saw a stranger. That stranger looked right at me and moved exactly the way I did. She had long, curly auburn hair and wide azure orbs. She was Lucy Heartfilia in disguise. Yes, that's me! Add the purely white outfit and I'm a whole different person.<p>

"I look like that person!" I pouted. "I'm jealous of her because of that... Well, it's not like I have any other dress I prepared. Oh right! I have this dress in the burgundy... that I used too much. People will recognize me right away." I sat down and placed my hands on my lap. I gazed at my hands. "I almost forgot the mask and the gloves!"

I rummaged the bag Natsu handed to me and brought out the silk gloves. I slid them on and stared at the amethyst-studded white feather mask. I noticed that the gold engravings were true. I clutched it to my chest.

_'Thank you, Erza, Gray, Happy... Natsu.' _I closed my eyes and let his name float in my thoughts.

"Natsu, huh?" I blushed. "I'm going to tell him later... or maybe not. I don't have time to worry about that. I can come up with things to say, anyway. I'm a writer, I can do this!"

I looked at the clock and I noticed that it was almost ten o clock in the evening. The meeting time was supposed to be ten-thirty.

"Crap, I'm running late!" And I ran to the Sola tree.

Upon reaching the venue, I hurriedly put on my mask, straightened my gown, and entered. I never expected that heads would turn towards me so abruptly and that they were so focused on me, or rather, my disguise. As I passed by, the people mumble statements like: 'beautiful', 'cute', 'lovely', 'graceful' and lots of other wonderful words. But then, a boy with black hair and amber eyes approached me.

"Wow. You're—" The stranger began but my fury cut him off.

"I'm quite the beauty, is it? I look like friggin' Aphrodite, you know, the goddess of love? I'm beautiful yet I can't get the attention of the person I like so much!" I clamped my hands over my mouth, seeing him taken aback by my words. "I'm sorry, I let my voice rise and... I'm sorry, I've been through a lot lately."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay, I've been thinking about lots, too. Anyway, I'm going to look for my date. Ciao!" He walked away, but then a flying blue cat blocked his path. I was curious why Happy was talking to that guy so I eavesdropped. Happy told him: "You were talking with your date awhile ago."

He walked to me again and apologized. Music started to play.

_Each day by my window_

_I watch him as he passes by_

_And I say to myself_

_I'm so lucky he's so fly_

"Shall we dance?" He stretched his hand out and I accepted. We walked beside the Sola tree, hand-in-hand. Warmth radiated from his hand and it spread to the places where he touched me.

_To have a boy like him_

_Is truly a dream come true _

_Out of all the girlies in the world_

_He belongs to you_

_'He's definitely Natsu.'_

He placed his left hand on my waist and we joined hands, which sent goose bumps all over my body. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and swayed with the music. I blushed when he twirled me towards him.

_But it was just my imagination_

_Running away with me_

_Tell you what, it's just my imagination_

_Running away with me_

"What's with the gentleman act and who told you how to dance properly?" I asked. He turned pale.

"Erza did."

I grinned at him. "Aww... you poor little thing."

His eyes met mine and then we found ourselves staring at each other in the middle of the dancing couples.

.

.

.

Then I felt heat spread on my left arm.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cute, right? The song that was used isn't mine, either. The title of the song is 'Just My Imagination' by Lenny Kravitz.<strong>_

_**Review, PM, favourite, or follow!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Angelheartz-chan**_


	21. The Day Of the Masquerade Ball (part 3)

_**Okay, let's start with the last chapter! I'm teary-eyed here. **_

_** This is Part 3: The Day of the Masquerade Ball.**_

_** DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Angelheartz does not own any of the characters or places in the Fairy Tail world.**_

* * *

><p>Countless heads turned to face my shrieking form and my nonchalant partner, Natsu. Who wouldn't shriek if their arm catches fire? Of course they didn't know our identities, except for Warren Rocko, a wizard with telepathic abilities.<p>

"Ahhh!" I screamed, running for the river. I tried looking for Gray and Juvia, but since they were in disguise, I gave up and ran to a body of water instead. I thought; '_Maybe the two went out on some kind of date. Juvia must've been so flustered that she would faint a couple of times... Good luck, Gray.' _

My thoughts went on after another that I didn't realize my whole body was on fire.

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu caught up. "Stop!"

I stopped running and I sighed exasperatedly. He pushed me down to the ground. He was on top of me.

'It was nearly midnight, no one was patrolling the streets. I blushed crimson.

"The only way to—umpph!" He carried me. "—to extinguish fire like this when—God, you're heavy!—water is not around," He let go and I rolled down the pavement like a bowling ball. ",is to roll you!"

The fire was extinguished, but in return, my body ached all over. I stood up but my knees were shaking. I winced.

"Natsu!" I shouted. "How will I go to the ball now?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I'll carry you. Hop on." He crouched.

I nodded and went on him. We took off.

It was very silent and it made me uncomfortable. I really wanted to break the stillness we had in our atmosphere.

"Natsu." "Lucy." We said at the same time.

"You go first." He said.

"No, you go first!" I replied.

The atmosphere worsened. I mentally kicked myself.

'_Idiot! The next time someone offers you something, you accept! Sheesh, Luce. What's wrong with you?'_

When we were in the way to the park, we spent our time wordless. He stopped and I looked up.

We weren't in the Sola tree. We were in front of the biggest cherry blossom tree, the one that they uprooted when I had colds.

"Why are we here?" I asked, leaping off of him. He stood up straight and sighed. "Natsu..."

"Lucy." He whispered. I walked to him and smiled at him.

"Yes?" I asked. He reached into his coat's pocket and handed me a vial with blue liquid. I raised my eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"Pour it on yourself." He ordered. I popped open the vial and smelt it. It smelled like magnolia. I poured it on myself and the pain went away.

"What is this?" I looked down and my ruined gown was back to its former glory.

"Porlyusica-san made this; she calls it a Rewind potion. It returns it to the best form of the person or thing. Don't worry, it doesn't affect the memory." He grinned at me and carried me to the tree. "I'm sorry about burning you."

I giggled. "It's okay. I'm fine now, anyway."

He sat us down on a branch where we're the stars and the moon was seen and where we were covered completely by the pinkest of petals.

I grabbed his hand. "Why are we here?"

"I have something I want to tell you." He placed his free hand on top of mine. "Lucy..."

In the silence, I heard his and my own heart beat together. His black wig was blown off by the wind and he lifted his hand to remove mine. I was breathless when his hand brushed my cheek, when his thumb ran across my lips. I gazed at him and bit my lip.

"...I love you." He finished. I tugged his tie and crushed my lips to his. I felt his hands fall on my waist, then up to my hair. I cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer.

We broke apart, and I rested my forehead on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know what, I just realized something." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love. A hug is just a hug until you find the one you're thinking of. A dream is just a dream until you make it come true. Love is just a word until it is proven to you."

"That's deep." He chuckled.

"Hey." I murmured. He raised his eyebrow. "I love you, too."

We kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"The results are in!" shouted Master. He was carrying a bunch of pictures. Natsu and I blushed, as the winning photo was placed on display. "The winner of the couples' picture is: Natsu and Lucy!" It was a picture of us kissing on the cherry blossom tree. The stars and the moon also got a nice shot. "Cana told us where the juicy parts were going to be, so..." He guffawed. "Come on up, you two!"

The crowd cheered and Erza escorted us both to the stage.

"When's the wedding?" Master joked.

To my surprise, Natsu answered. "February 14th."

I blushed and leapt on him. He caught me and carried me bridal-style. He went towards the microphone and grinned at everyone. "Meet Mrs. Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel."

The crowd went nuts but to me they faded as his lips met mine. He was mine, and mine forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun, dururun! The Battle of the Lucy Lovers is finished! Actually, I didn't mean to name it the Battle of the Lucy Lovers, since there are really no love triangles or any feuds, but I hope you forgive me for the mistake. To all my readers, thank you for your continuous support.<strong>_

_**If you liked this story and you wanna see more, just click Angelheartz above and scan the stories present. I have created Sket Dance, Gakuen Alice, and of course, Fairy Tail fanfictions.**_

_**As usual, review, favourite, follow or PM me!**_

_**Love forever, **_

_**Angelheartz**_


End file.
